zornpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Ghurmer
Fireblight Waterblight Earthblight Bleeding Poison Paralysis Blind |weaknesses = Wind Ice |creator = Democide}} Appearance Ghurmer's body structure is quite slim and flexible with long arms and legs. It has a stooped posture supporting itself with the knuckles to normally walk around but can easily and agily walk upright. The body is covered by sand-colored fur that is paler at the lower body but vibrant and darker on the chest. The head is round with no neck visible. A black ring encircles the face and separates the sand-colored fur on the head from the white face hairs. Ghurmer possess both fangs and molars. Black hair almost grows over its eyes but Ghurmer is still able to see. The hands have three dark grey, hook-like claws and one thumb with underdeveloped claw. The Lynian's palms have dark, soft skin that is sensitive to touch. The broad feet at the end of muscular legs are hidden behind the fur. A strong flat tail supports the balance when Ghurmer stands upright. Habitat and Ecology Caves in sandy environments offer the best conditions for Ghurmer families. The Lynian is nomadic and roams deserts like the Unyielding Desert and Crimson Sands. Sometimes single individuals are sighted in the rocky parts of the deserts and even at the foot of the Phana mountains, the Mountain Side. Their feet are broad to help the monster to walk on loose sands without sinking in. Ghurmer families have different caves they live in while roaming the deserts. Temporarily uninhabited caves get marked by drawings on the wall. This won't keep other families from living in the caves but they don't stay for long and leave immediately if the owning group comes back. Like all Lynians, Ghurmer is very intelligent and able to learn the human language if taught in young years. The normal sounds it makes consist of hisses and whispering. The sounds range from "hirr", "shra", "druth" to seemingly human-like whispers. The language is quite complex as they seem to be able to exchange a lot of information with it. Generally Ghurmer is omnivorous feeding on everything it finds including cacti fruits, Neopterons and carrion. The Lynian also preys on other monsters and forms groups to overwhelm prey with different strategies depending on size and danger level of the target. The monster is primarily nocturnal. Different stones are used for purposes like making fire, sharpening monster bones or claws and drawing on walls. Sharpened monster claws or bones get used as weapons or tools for cutting. Ghurmers are quite knowledgeable about healing substances in plants and can treat wounds and different diseases. The plants used get mashed in a hollow stone and smeared on wounds. Abilities, habits and skills may differ with each population. Some families have learnt to fish with their claws as hook and even use live worms or meat pieces as bait. The fisher lays flat on the ground to not scare off fish while some members of the fishing group look out for dangers. Populations living sympatrically with Desert Lagiacrus and/or Maganis use the glass left behind by them as weapons or even for storing items and water. Ghurmers work at them like lampworkers using torches made from burning cacti to manipulate the glass to form a pot. Stones are prepared to close the pots as well as possible. With those pots Ghurmers are able to transport water and food into drier environments and enlarge the roaming space. Depending on the monsters a Ghurmer family shares its ecosystem with, different populations apply and vary strategies for different prey. Families near rocky areas tend to scare bigger prey with torches to trap ir into a corner and bury it in a rock slide. Others use poison on weapons they extract from different plants or monsters like Shrouded Nerscylla to paralyze or damage them and wait for the venom to drag the target down and kill it when it's weak. Ghurmers are very curious and playful as they observe new things very thoroughly. Sometimes people, mostly hunters, get abducted but normally are able to return unharmed to their homes. Still many inhabitants of desert villages are afraid of Ghurmers due to their unpredictability and occasional, but usually unaggressive raids of food from villages. These Lynians are rarely vicious in nature but a few individuals are pretty evil-minded. They were observed aggravating other monsters and get them to attack each other for their own amusement. These loners are outcasts and aren't integrated into a group anymore. Most cases of violence are fault of those individuals. Problematic, aggressive Ghurmers appearing in quests are almost exclusively outcasts. Abilities Ghurmer's main characteristic in fights is its unpredictability as well as its weird fighting style. When faced off, it tends to run around the opponent suddenly changing direction and jumping over the target, biding its time for attack. This fighting style reminds of dancing, hence the title "Moonlight Dancer". Throwing different things like rocks, sand, glass, sharpened monster bones/claws, water pots and burning cacti is one of the most used attack. What the Lynian throws can be seen beforehand but it varies in throwing techniques and may feint throwing. Rocks inflict earthblight, sand blind status, monster bones and claws may be infested with toxins that either inflict poison or paralysis, glass can cause bleedings, water pots waterblight and burning cacti fireblight. It depends on where the Ghurmer is fought what it throws at opponents. Ghurmer is able to cause rock slides in mountainous areas, sometimes even preparing traps as such and luring enemies and prey there to bury them. The claws can cause deep wounds because of their form and give the Lynian the ability to burrow as well. Attacks #'Claw swipe': Ghurmer lifts one of its arms and hits fast with the other. A second swipe can be chained to it as well as other attacks. #'Jumping claw attack': When Ghurmer runs around its opponent it feints a body check, jumps up and attacks its target from behind with its claws while the Lynian descends. #'Drilling jump': Ghurmer suddenly stops, jumps up and descends on the target with a drilling attack. After that it gets out of the ground, enraged it may chain another underground attack with this. #'Underground claw swipe': While Ghurmer is underground it lifts one arm out of the ground and swings it around. #'Dragging underground': While Ghurmer is buried it surfaces with the upper half of its body near its target, grabs the legs and drags it halfways underground. In Rage Mode another attack may follow up. #'Throwing stuff': Very varying attack with different objects and throwing techniques. Ghurmer is able to throw rocks, sand, glass, sharpened monster bones or claws, water pots and burning cacti depending on where it lives. Most of the things thrown may inflict a certain status effect. Throwing techniques include a single big object thrown, three smaller objects thrown horizontally, throwing while running, throwing while jumping, throwing smaller objects three times in a row, throwing burning cacti on the ground which inflict damage when stepped on, rolling rocks and throwing glass splinters on the ground which may cause bleeding if stepped on a few times. The objects thrown are visible directly before the actual attack. #'Throwing feint': Ghurmer feints throwing, drops the objects (mostly burning cacti that stay on the ground for a while) and instead uses another attack. #'Cactus torch': Ghurmer sits on the ground starting to ignite a cactus it puts on a monster bone. The Lynian combines attacks with the torch like claw attacks. Shortly before the flame disappears it throws it on a target. When it falls over it loses the torch. #'Rock slide': Limited to mountainous areas, Ghurmer jumps on a platform with a pile of stones and kicks it down the edge. Depending on the area this attack varies in size and area of effect. #'Body check': While running around the target Ghurmer makes a groaning sound and changes direction and uses a body check on the target from behind. #'Pin attack': Ghurmer puts down its arms on the ground and jumps towards its target with arms wide open. If captured the Lynian starts playing with the victim, throwing it around and biting on it. If not successful it may get enraged out of frustration. Notes *The weakness is wind, then ice. *In Rage Mode the right, green eye is clearly visible. *When exhausted Ghurmer's gait gets even weirder with many side steps making it even more unpredictable. *Depending on the area it either hunts a Herbivore like Rhenoplos, eats carrion, eats plants like cacti or fruits it picks from palms or fishes. *While it's underground, sonic bomb will cause it to resurface with its upper body, leaving it defenseless for attacks a few seconds. *Ghurmer uses glass and water pots in area it lives sympatric with Maganis and/or Desert Lagiacrus, paralyzing toxin with Shrouded Nerscylla and rocks in mountainous areas as well as sand in dunes. *Because of its raids and nocturnal activity the Lynian gets its titles "Ghost of the Desert" and "Nightfall's Perpetrator". *Both claws can be broken, the head and the tail can be wounded. Materials Ghurmer Fang (when broken), Ghurmer Claw (only when broken), Ghurmer Tail (when broken), Ghurmer Pelt, Ghurmer Brain Stem (rare material), Ghurmer Eye (only when head wounded), Ghurmer Hide Category:Monster Creation Category:Lynian